Danganronpa Handwritten/Trigger Happy Havoc
Trigger Happy Havoc is the first story arc of Danganronpa Handwritten. It focuses on Makoto Naegi on his first day at Hope's Peak Academy. Characters Makoto.png|Makoto Naegi Kyoko.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Byakuya.png|Byakuya Togami Toko.png|Toko Fukawa Aoi.png|Aoi Asahina Sayaka DR.png|Sayaka Maizono Chihiro.png|Chihiro Fujisaki Celestia.png|Celestia Ludenborg Mukuro.png|Mukuro Ikusaba Junko.png|Junko Enoshima Story Volume 1 Covers Chapters 1-4 Chapter 1 *Page 1, Panel 1: Makoto is seen looking up at Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto says, "So this is the place..." *Page 1, Panel 2: Closer view of Makoto. Makoto says, "Hope's Peak Academy. A prestigious university for those who are the very best at what they can do." *Page 1, Panel 3: Makoto is seen standing in front of the door, holding an acceptance letter. *Page 2, Panel 1: Makoto walks up to the door of Hope's Peak Academy. *Page 2, Panel 2: Makoto knocks on the door twice. *Page 2, Panel 3: Makoto sees an empty hallway. *Page 2, Panel 4: Monokuma states all students must go to the gym. *Page 3, Panel 1: Makoto sees all the other students. *Page 3, Panel 2: Sayaka recognizes Makoto. *Page 3, Panel 3: Makoto's reaction to Sayaka recognising him. *Page 3, Panel 4: Makoto and Sayaka head to the gym. *Page 4, Entire Page: We see all of the other students are already at the gym, nervously waiting and spreading gossip. *Page 5, Panel 1: Monokuma backflips into view and introduces himself as the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. *Page 5, Panel 2: The students are shocked by what they just heard. *Page 5, Panel 3: Makoto notices Kyoko. *Page 5, Panel 4: Kyoko gives Makoto the timetable and explains that they're sharing a dorm room. *Page 6, Panel 1: Everyone leaves for their dorm rooms. *Page 6, Panel 2: We see Junko behind a statue of the actual headmaster, giggling. Chapter 2 *Page 7, Panel 1: Makoto enters his dorm room. Kyoko is already there, doing some work on a laptop. *Page 7, Panel 2: Makoto questions why Kyoko is in his room. *Page 7, Panel 3: Kyoko states that she is doing research on Hope's Peak, to which there is barely anything. *Page 7: Panel 4: Makoto states that there is no way out the school unless if Monokuma says so. *Page 7, Panel 5: The two hear a female scream. *Page 8, Panel 1: The two question who it was. *Page 8, Panel 2: They decide to investigate. *Page 8, Panel 3: Sayaka runs towards them, saying that she saw a trail of blood. *Page 8, Panel 4: Makoto decides to follow the trail of blood. *Page 9, Panel 1: No body was found, and everyone starts wondering where the blood came from if no murder was made. *Page 9, Panel 2: Sayaka turns around, showing that the back of her right leg has a slit, with blood coming out and staining her stockings. *Page 9, Panel 3: Sayaka states she was cut trying to make an escape. *Page 9, Panel 4: A loud clanging sound is heard. *Page 10, Panel 1: We see Chihiro trying to open a fridge. *Page 10, Panel 2: Makoto walks over to help Chihiro. *Page 10, Panel 3: Chihiro and Makoto struggle to open the fridge. *Page 10, Panel 4: The fridge suddenly bursts open. *Page 11, Panel 1: White mist bursts out of the fridge, enveloping Makoto and Chihiro. *Page 11, Panel 2: Exactly the same as the last panel, just with less mist. *Page 11, Panel 3: Close-up of Makoto, who notices something in the fridge. *Page 11, Panel 4: Close-up of an army knife which has been stashed in the fridge. *Page 11, Panel 5: Makoto takes the knife and reads the engraving, which says "If found, please return to Mukuro Ikusaba". *Page 12, Panel 1: Close-up of Makoto, who wonders who Mukuro is. *Page 12, Panel 2: Shows a doorway in which Mukuro, disguised as Junko, is seen. *Page 12, Panel 3: Mukuro (disguised as Junko) walks away. Chapter 3 *Page 13, Panel 1: A curtain can be seen, with some teddy bears in seats as an audience. *Page 13, Panel 2: Sayaka emerges from the curtain, holding a microphone, and says "I'd like to apologise for the long wait!". *Page 13, Panel 3: Four more pop idols emerge from the curtain as Sayaka explains what she will be doing. *Page 14, Entire Page: Sayaka and the others sing "Monochrome Answer", the lyrics of which are seen on the left side of the page. Volume 2 Covers Chapters 5-8 Volume 3 Covers Chapters 9-13 Category:Dangan Ronpa